the_mythical_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent
Summary about him Looks Vincent has gray wings and his hair is just a darker shade and kept short while at home though often grows out while he is out traveling, which is much more often nowdays. His eyes are blue with hints of amber. His body is notably muscular from all the training he ends up doing and his skin is tanned from long exposure to the sun each day. Personality Vincent is easy going and enjoys having fun, that he finds sword fighting fun lead him to become a warrior but spends most of his time ether aiding the others train or visiting other continents to spar with people there. If he hears about a fair or similar things going on while he is around you'll usually see him there. He has never found someone that he actually dislikes as of yet. History Brought up in a family that have for a long time been warriors meant he got sword training at a young age, finding it fun he never second guessed becoming a warrior himself. He was always training with his older brother Xiadan. His desire to help others become better is usually seen as him being kind by others but from his view he just hopes they will then offer more of a challenge. 'The Beginning' When he first encountered Myobi he took an instant interest. A neko carrying a weapon of his people, an oddity in itself. At the time he figured she had found it and challenged her to a spar. During the spar he found out it had been left to her when she was a kid and she didn't know who by and agreed to investigate into the original ownership of it. He found the weapon-smith that had made it and after some time the two of them had drawn up a list of possible owners. It was after all a special made version of the weapon for a select group of people. This was then passed onto Myobi when they next meet. Since then he had encounter her on a few occasions, a few times she found her at his room in the Academy which he used to teach her how to look after the sword as well as finding her floating after an experimental spell and having to bring her back to the floor. In his free time he has been checking around for information about Myobi, one of the names that poped up on the list of potental owners of the sword had brought a crazy thought into his head and he was determind to find out if it was true. He checked the orphanage where she had grown up and even tryed to hunt down the person that had droped her off there. Weapon The katana he uses is the same one from when he joined as a warrior and it shows it age, though he has kept it in good working order it bears signs of scratches and the hilt is slightly worn Magic None Likes and Dislikes Like: Sparing, fairs, games, challenge Dislikes: Ranged weapons, caves Traits Relationships Xiadan: Xiadan is the older brother, by eight years, of Vincent. They have a close relationship, where they both trust each other with almost anything. Vincent was the only one to actual know about Xiadan's and Ruta's relationship before the news got out. Although his brother has taken to thinking him a fool for many reasons he refuses to let that effect their connection. Myobi: She has gone from curioisty to feeling that she is long lost family member. In her he is reminded of his brother's lover, so much so that he has been investigating Myobi's past convinced that the two of them are connected. His theory is that Myobi is the daughter of his brother and none of the evidence he has gathered has been to the contrary but he hasn't found any solid proof that she is yet. Her age, the sword, her genetics and appearance all fit in but they can all be passed off as circumstantial. Junar: Although he's hasn't gotten to really know Junar on a personal level, he understands the pain and determination he sees in Junar as he tries to find the people that killed his kin and if he ever gets a chance feels he would help him with it. Category:Characters